


Hold me tight

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: My Markson drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was hidding his sadness, but it started to overwhelm him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me tight

He was frustrated. He was almost angry. He was... what was the right word to describe how he felt right now? Mark was sure there's no way he could use only an adjetive that fit his mental state right now.  
Was the people so deaf they didn't understand what he tried to say every time? Had they some sort of difficult to understand the meaning of his words? He always kept his thoughts to himself since he didn't want his boyfriend or his friends with his own business, but this time it seemed like hidding things wouldn't work anymore.  
—Honey.  
The murmur his boyfriend did was barely heard as he was completely gone on his bad thoughts, one worst than the latest. Jackson entered their apartment, closing the door behind his back while trying not to do any sound.  
—Hyung.  
Soon, Jackson walked in his direction and, finally, saw his expression.  
—Hyung! —His voice hitched as he hurried himself to hug Mark tightly.  
No. The blond-haired boy didn't react inmediatly, but when he did it, it was like a river freed of a dam.  
—Everything will be ok, honey. Please, don't cry.  
But his ears were numb.  
—Jackson-ah...  
—Yeah. Tell me.  
He wanted to help his lover to get ride of his sadness.  
—Hold me tight, please. Don't let me go —his voice trembled a little because of his soft sobs.  
What? It was a joke, right?  
—I would never, ever, let you go, Mark. Listen to me —he ordered practically as he made the older turn his face to look straight onto his eyes—: I'll always be by your side. No matter if you say I'm an annoying bug in you ear. Or if your silence make me feel lonely. Our love is the most important thing in this world.  
—I know.  
And Mark laughed at the same time the tears kept falling down his cheeks.  
—So please, don't cry and kiss me.  
Instead of waiting for an answer, Jackson moved forward to press his lips against his boyfriend's, who slowly started to relax in his arms.  
—Thanks you, baby —Mark murmured between the kiss.  
—You're welcome.  
And, as fast as it had started, a warm feeling filled his chest while the sadness and all his worries disappeared in the middle of their make out.  
—Let's go sleep.  
—'Kay.  
Mark's legs soon were wrapped around Jackson's waist while he carried him to their bedroom.  
And, as their clothes were lost in the darkness, the older realized that there wasn't a better place than the space the arms of his boyfriend formed exclusively for him.  
—Sweet dreams, honey —Jackson whispered in his ear as he backhugged him.  
—You too.  
There's no need to say they loved each other, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ this is the first work I post on AO3 so... I want you to know I wrote it right here 'cuz I'm having a bad day and... Markson never fails on being the couple that helps me to ride off of my bad feelings kkkkk~  
> Hope you enjoyed it! And forgive me if there's any mistake or if the storyline a little weird to read^^ [sorry, my brain didn't work when I'm sleepy hahahah]  
> See you next time! xoxo


End file.
